Odd Story OCC
by Elifan1217
Summary: Jake and Eli see each other in a differant light very odd and occ but i like it
1. Chapter 1

I was outside building a sweat lodge with Jake. I was still trying to get him to forgive me, but for some reason I was looking at him in a different light. He had taken his shirt off and there was sweat dripping down his face and the rest of his body. I started to feel weird and…oddly turned on. I shook my head and kept working.

"So I heard you and Clare fighting" I said trying not to make eye contact " I did date her for 3 months maybe I could give you some advice"

"Yeah me and Clare I don't think where going to work out" he said looking straight at me

"Why would you say that?" I asked confused and laughed "well maybe you could try seeing someone new" he smiled an award winning smile

"Who do you suggest?" he said with a slight giggle. I looked down blushing like crazy "well the emo types are always fun" he smiled at me looking in my eyes and I quickly changed the subject "did you get a new hair cut?"

"Umm yea" he laughed "i think we both knew that you don't want to talk about hair… you wanna hang out some time? Like get some coffee" he asked

"Umm" I replied, my hands getting a little sweaty "id love to I like coffee keeps me up at night and keeps the nightmares away"

"Nightmares?" he asking sounding really concerned

"Yea but it's no big deal you know meds, bi-polar that kind of stuff" I said finding myself blushing even more

He tilted my chin up "is there anything I can do to help with the nightmares anything at all?" I nodded and grabbed the back of his head and pulled him into a deep kiss, and he kissed back. After a little bit I finally realized what I was doing and pulled back "No, NO! What are we doing?" I asked stunned at what I just did.

"Well we were kissing and I was having a great time" he reply sarcatily

"We can't do this"

"Why not?"

"BECAUSE! You're dating Clare"

"I told you I don't want to be with her" he tangled his fingers in my hair "I like someone else"

I laughed "well then I guess I'm a home wrecker" he took me and kissed me again

"just like Marisol" he replied

**OK THAT WAS ODD I KNOW BUT I LIKE IT REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 2

We were sitting in the sweat lodge mostly because we didn't wanna anyone to see us making out.

"Sooo" I say to Jake trying to catch my breath

"Sooo what?" he said with a huge smile on his face. Wow he must have wanted this as much as I did.

"So when are we gonna tell Clare about you know" I said gesturing to both of us "Us"

"Umm well" he said avoiding eye contact, his hand rubbing the back of his neck " I was kind of hoping that umm. We could not tell her about us"

"Umm I think she will notice when she sees you with your tongue in my mouth." I said shivering wanting him to kiss me again. He looked up at me with those big green eyes, _god those eyes! _

"I was thinking it could be our dirty little secret" he said smirking leaning in to kiss me again. It took all my will power to push him away.

"What are you embarrassed to be with me?" I said starting to get mad.

"No no!" he says quickly trying to take back what he said "it's just ... I mean I get enough crap for dating my step sister I don't think I need some for being gay and being with the school emo is embarrassing enough" his eyes widen when he realized what he said "Eli that's not what I meant to say." It was too late I was already on my way out, he grabbed my arm trying to stop me I shook him off. I turned around to him with piercing eyes

"Figure out what you want because I'm sure as hell not gonna sneak around with someone who doesn't even want to be seen with me." I run out because I know that his was to fast not to catch me. I can hear him running after me, I just run faster with tears blinding my vision.


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow I really didn't think this story would get reviews…cool im not the best writer but im not the worst! Hope you like!**

Jakes pov

(in his bedroom after school when he lost eli)

_God I'm such an idiot! I finally get the guy and I blow it PERFECT! _

I got so mad I punched the wall. I heard something rustling in the hallway. Clare.

"When in the world was that?" she looked at the hole I punched in the wall and gave me that disapproving look that I had grown accustom too. Then her look got worried. (**I know that sentence didn't make cense but I didn't know how to describe it) **"whats wrong sweetie?" she asked taking a step closer.

I steped back "we need to talk" she looked even more worried if that was possible. I gestured to my bed and she sat on it with me. I tried to avoid eye contact.

"C-Clare I like someone else" that's when I looked up, I couldn't tell what her expression ment but I knew it wasn't good.

"who? Is it Ali? Jenna? I knew she was going to steal another one of my boyfriends!" she started shouting. I knew I was in trouble.

"no its none of them…its umm its Eli" I looked up at her she looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

She started pacing the room. "How, I mean when" she started stuttering, she took a deep breath and started again "When did you know you where…you know?"

"Gay?" I asked and she shyly nodded her head. "well I guess ive always known, I try and date all these random girls trying to tell myself was straight but when I saw Eli I couldn't help myself I mean…wow"

She winced "ok don't need to know the dirty little details…I guess he was doing the same with me. Well we're broken up now so why should I care? So where is he now?"

"I don't know I said something really stupid and now he wont talk to me and I cant find him anywhere! Hey would you know anywhere he whould hide out?"

She thought for a second and then snaped her fingers "try the old abandoned church on the corner of Kelly and Chambers Street"

And with that I was off. I wouldn't let this one slip out of my fingers, not this time.

**Hope you liked it review plllzzz**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I haven't updated to be honest I tottaly forgot about this lol enjoy**

Eli popped another pill his 4th that day he knew he could only have 3 but he told himself that he 'needed' it. He cried in his hands, first he lost Clare who he did really love but just not in the physical way which is why he turned her down when she offered. Then he lost Jake, a guy he emotionally and physically liked, like 2 minutes after Jake told him he liked him. Urg why is this so hard? I heard footstep's running up the stairs and a knock on the door, I rolled my eyes.

"For the last time Mom I'm not hungry" Eli yelled at the door with his pillow over his head.

He heard a cute giggle. "You know if you want to be kinky you would call me daddy" (**lol sorry I have no idea)**

I jerked up my head so fast it made me dizzy, my mom might be a little straight forward but never THAT bad. Then I saw Jake, a snug plaid shirt and jeans with that hot lopsided grin. I looked away tears rolling down my face I couldn't hold it in any longer. I felt the bed shift and Jake's hand on my shoulder and then his chin on my head.

"im sorry" he whispered "I shouldn't have said what I said" he put his head on my shoulder and nuzzled his head into my neck

"will you take me back?" he asked licking my ear "I'll make it worth your while" he said wickedly.

I shivered. God that boy made me melt, I couldn't help myself it just the way I feel. I thought it over, for all of about 10 seconds. What he's hot, he's on my bed and he's begging me to take him back you would do the same. I pushed him on my bed and start kissing him. God his lips are soft! But then I started to feel funny and not in the good way. I pulled away, Jake looked confused. Thank god I moved my face off the bed before I threw up. Jake started shouting he sounded scared. I was tired, everything went black.

**Dun dun dun! What will happen next? Umm can I have 4 more reviews for the next chapter pppllzzz**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok finally I know it took for freaking ever and I hate cliff hangers just as much as you do so here ya go**

**Eli pov**

I woke up the light was too much for my eyes to handle I could hear Bullfrog talking to the doctor outside and he didn't sound happy.

"What do you mean he over dosed? On what?" Bullfrog said confused. He was never good at grasping the obvious

"On his anti-anxiety meds" I heard the doctor reply. I winced; I knew I shouldn't have taken the extra pills. I finally opened up my eyes.

"Hes awake!" I heard a voice shout, I felt a hand on mine. It was large and rough. Jake. I slowly opened my eyes to see a handsome face extremely to mine.

"Hey" I choked out my voice was gravely and rough. He handed me a glass of water, I took a drink felling the cool sweet liquid run down my throat. I looked up at him, he looked tired and I could tell there was a slight bit of disappointment in his eyes, that's never good.

"how long was I out?" I asked him, reaching up to run my fingers though his hair only to find out my I.V. wouldn't let me

"Two days" he answered lightly stroking my arm "You scared the hell out of me"

"I'm sorry" I really was, I hate to be the person to make his face look like that. I heard large thumping footsteps, Bullfrog, here we go.

"hey Eli-" he paused and look at Jake, I winced. "who is this" I looked up at him.

"Umm he's my umm" I couldn't find the words.

"I'm his boyfriend" he replayed kissing my on my forehead. There the damage has been done. I look at Bullfrog. He look…shocked.

"Oh ah well I mean I didn't even know you were gay"

"oh well I didn't think so either but" I looked up at Jake "he's different" Jake flashed that smile that made me melt.

"oh ok that completely …..ok" he looked very uncomfortable he gestured to the door "umm can I umm talk to my son alone?"

Jake nodded and gave me a quick kiss. the door closed, god this is going to be painful

**HEHE now he knows! Next up father son talk! Pretty plz review oh and if you could give me some ideas that would be cool too! Oh and EmoBunny69 thanks for reminding me to update im SUCH a scatter brain!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok I'm back sorry but ima skip the whole dad and son talk mostly because it will be a pain in da ass to write and I don't wanna sooo this is where Jake takes Eli home**

**Eli pov**

God that sucked, there's no need to explain it you know the whole speech already. 'I'm not mad I'm disappointed' that kinda stuff that makes me wanna rip my hair out. Right now I'm riding in Jakes car, you know I never noticed how good he smelled until now. I leaned to the side and put my head on his shoulder, he giggle God I love that giggle.

"Tired?" he questioned with a smirk

"Nope just comfy" I looked up at him and smiled. We sat in conferrable silence until we reached my house. I looked in the driveway both my parents where gone a devilish smile spread across my face.

"hey can you help me in I don't think I can get that far." I said with a fake pouty face. Jake nodded and put his arm under my armpits, and helped me all the way to my room. I gently laided me on my bed and when he tried to pull back I grabbed his arm and pulled him down. He let out a slight yelp before he landed on top of me.

"You didn't think you were getting off that easy did9 you?" I asked playfully. He just smiled.

"just try not to vomit on me this time" he replied, I started laughing until he cut me off my kissing me. That one little kiss set off an hour long make out session, well it think it was that long it was kind of a blur. When he pulled back we were both panting.

"wow" I said smiling. He smiled back he started kissing down my neck. I giggled and moaned. His hand started trailing down my torso he was just about to touch my *cough* 'sensitive area' when BAM! We both jerked back. I looked out my window to see that the sky's had opened up and it was storming. **(Sorry it was storming when I wrote this and I freaking hate storms) **Ok here's a little thing about me yea I'm all okkie spooky, I love death and blood but when it comes to storms I will be the first one to be hiding under my bed, and I did NOT want Jake to see me like that. He rolled it off like it was no big deal and looked down to start kissing me again to find that I was shaking like a Chiwawa. He frowned and put his hands on my arms and squeezed.

"Are you ok baby?" He asked his face full of concern. I tried to avoid his eyes

"I'm uhh I'm afraid of storms." I looked up at him and he was smiling an extremely warm simile. He ran his fingers though my hair.

"That's ok sweetheart." His smile got a little more wicked "Do you want me to stay here and you know keep you safe" he said while lying flat on top of my lightly kissing my neck.

It was hard to keep my focus "I umm yea yea defiantly" I could feel him smile against my neck. He rolled over and laided at my side and started spooning me. **(Excuse my laughter) **

It was the best sleep I had had in weeks, and not one single nightmare

**Tada hmmm idk what to do next, oh and thank you again Emobunny69 this chapter wouldn't have happened without her!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok I'm gonna have ta change the rating on this because apparently I got some pervs reading. Jk im a perv too don't worry ;)**

~Eli pov.~

I woke up in a haze. I looked around the room, felling comforted by a lightly breathing blanket. I turned to find that the blanket was Jake, I smiled in remembering what happened the other night or more like what didn't happen I sighed why did I have to be scared of storms? It made me wonder what would have happened if the thunder didn't scare me. How far would I let him go? Maybe all the way. No, NO! I mean I pretty much just met him. Oh dude if you are going with that then why did you let him sleep in your bed with you? I gotta admit he really warm. And soft. God he feels good and this is just from spooning! God can you just imagine?

"Watcha thinking about, babe?" a voice asked interrupting my fantasy.

I looked up to see Jake watching me. I looked down and blushed as if he knew what I was thinking.

"Umm nothing. I um ah so what did you dream about?" I asked trying to change the subject. I don't know what it was about him that made my insides become jelly.

"Well it was a pretty amazing dream. It was about a very sexy emo boy." He said stroking my leg lightly. I gulped loudly already getting hard. **(yup gonna have to change the rating watcha gonna do?) **

"Oh yeah do I know him?" I asked trying to be cute but pretty much dying on the inside.

"Pretty closely" he replied, damn I really thought that would get him. He stared at me for what seemed like an eternity in those green eyes.

"Well if you're not gonna ask then I guess ill just tell you" he shifted into a conferrable position as he but his and on my thigh. "We were in your room I was on top of you and we were making out. I started rubbing that little sweet spot in your boxers." With that he started rubbing my already hard member, I shivered I had never had anyone touch me like that since Julia, God had it really been that long? He continued

"You moaned my name I gotta say that I wasn't surprised at how sensitive you were. I started kissing down your neck as I pined your arms over your head. You squirmed under me as I licked your chest. You begged me to." He stopped in mid-sentence. My eyes where closed engrossed in the fantasy and the light and painfully slow stroking stopped. When he stopped my eyes popped open.

"Why did you stop?" I asked quickly, panicking. He had gotten too far and I was getting too….excited for him to stop.

"No it's too, it's too dirty" he said looking down acting shy. He looked up at me and smirked "unless you wanna know." He said teasingly running his hand down my chest, I was now suddenly aware that I had no shirt on. I gulped and nodded so he continued.

"You where squirming under me begging me to put it in." he smiled and laughed "I guess I always pictured you as the bottom but I never thought you wanted to be. Anyway I slowly pulled down your pants, kissed up both of your thighs and gently pulled down your boxers. And, wow, if you're anything like that in real life, just damn. So I gently slid in. God you were so tight and warm. I guess the rest I can't explain." He looked down at me, or I think he did, I was completely lost in his words. Its everything I have dreamed about since I saw him in the dot **(was it above the dot? Idk you know what I'm talking about) ** when I was too doped up to notice Clare but Jake, damn. I gulped and got up some courage

"Well if you can't explain it then I guess you'll have to show me" I told him. He smiled

"I guess so" he leaned down and kissed me and for the next 2 hours I was in pure bliss, just him and me.


End file.
